His Special Someone
by Katie.Madison
Summary: It was the look in Naruto's blue eyes. Filled with love, excitement, hope, lust and pure adoration, it moved gently over her hair, her face and her curved stomach. He... He wanted someone to look at him like that. Not just lust-darkened stares, he wanted love. (ItachiXSasuke)
1. Sakura's Diary

**His Special Someone**

**Summary: **It was the look in Naruto's blue eyes. Filled with love, excitement, hope, lust and pure adoration, it moved gently over her hair, her face and her curved stomach. He... He wanted someone to look at him like that. Not just lust-darkened stares, but love

**A/N: **Although this prologue is in Sakura's perspective, the rest of the story will take place in Sasuke's. It is a proper romantic comedy, so there will be a large focus on the build-up, detail and tension between Sasuke and his new beau rather than PWP with a quick fuck in a bathroom stall. (But no hate for the lemon gods/goddesses of fanfiction!) Although it will have some physical action later on.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Pseudo-Uchihacest. ItaSasu

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Prologue: Sakura's Diary**

**_Day 421: Welcome home, Sasuke_**

Dear Diary,

To be honest, I'm not really sure how on Earth any of this managed to happen.

I mean, after the war, we were _completely_ sure that no matter what Naruto or I did, Sasuke would never _ever _come back. And even if he did come back, we weren't even sure if we _wanted_ him back! I mean, yeah, his childhood was a complete wreck, but so was Naruto's and he didn't turn into a revenge-obsessed avenger who couldn't see two steps in front of his own bloated clan pride! Seriously, even if he had returned only after he realized that Itachi (who turned out to be _a total_ sweetheart in the end) wanted him to, we would have forgiven him and been like 'well that avenger-thing sucked but at least now he understands.'

BUT NO!

See, that would have made our lives too easy. I still had to break down over the death of at least three more of my comrades, break four bones and watch Naruto become a mental wreck twice in one week. Yeah, because in Sasuke-logic, trusting a guy who's face you've never seen OVER your best friends, your brother and your sensei, sounds like a grand idea.

Urgh, now that I look back on it, the way he acted was borderline retarded.

Nonetheless, _eventually_ Sasuke Uchiha returned back to Konoha (regardless of what anyone felt), with a two-year detention sentence, three more years on parole and a requirement of two hundred volunteer missions before full re-integration. I thought Sasuke would have definitely protested but he didn't. In fact, he actually strolled into that prison, with handcuffs and everything, _smiling. _I think he even kissed Tsunade-sama's cheek!

_(Note: Anyone else and she would have planted a high heel so far up their ass that they could taste it till next Sunday, but it's Sasuke and he still looks like sex-on-legs even with that deranged look in his eye so she let him go with an intense glare. XD)_

Anyway, so then seventeen-year old Sasuke served his punishment till he was around twenty two and then BOOM, he was a free man. Sasuke zoomed through the chunin and jonin exams (I know right? Yeah, they _still _made _him _take those exams as if he wasn't on the Top Ten Most Powerful Ninja Ever List). Then he got right back into the ninja circuit with Naruto and the rest of us, like it was nobody's business.

Yeah, that whole' _joining-Akatsuki-and-attempting-to-kill-everyone-i n-the-village' _was just a small detail to be over-looked, according to Tsunade-sama.

Go figure.

Although, having that Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan thing comes in handy, I guess... And the fact that he was an impeccable ninja... And the fact that Naruto (who's now officially in line to be the sixth!) had a totally obvious guy-crush on him...

Just kidding! But man, when those two took on a mission together, _everyone_ knew that it would be completed in half the minimal time, bloodshed, effort and cost just because of how well they fought together, effortlessly feeding off each other's attack in a way that was almost art.

_(Note: Suck on that, Sasori!) _

Their chemistry had always made me jealous as a girl but I guess nowadays, I've gotten a little bit more secure with it, since I'm happily married to the guy in the duo whom I actually love.

_(Note: If anyone says Sasuke, I will punch their faces in. I think somewhere between the time when he tried to kill me and when I became the head medic ninja of Konoha, I gained a little self-respect and moved the fuck on... (Sub-Note: Still, I do have a soft spot for the guy. I cried, gave him a hug and helped him re-start his life when he came back after all.))_

Now, I love Naruto. For Real. With all of our combined flaws, anger issues and miscommunications, we get into some pretty heated arguments, (like every other day) but there's a bond between us that I know can never be broken because we love each other, unconditionally. And it's as simple and pure as that.

I'll get back to Sasuke for now though, my life is fairly boring these days anyway. Sasuke and Naruto both have their own genin teams! Yay! And the six of them face off even worse than their senseis did! I didn't even think that was possible! As of now, Sasuke's team is totally wiping the floor with Naruto's but, God forbid, when any other team tries to mess with them, Sasuke's team all rear their evil little heads and do these snazzy little combo Jutsus! Seriously, I saw them do this thing called the 'Double Element Style: Fire and Hailstorm Jutsu' and I'll be damned if it isn't the cutest thing I've ever seen.

_(Note: Sometimes the six kids crash at our flat when those two slave-drivers have worked them to the bone, and I sneak off and pinch their cheeks raw. They are so soft and smooth! Oh my god! I swear, pinching them is better than sex! But it's totally okay, because I heal them when I'm done.)_

On a more relevant note, Sasuke decided to move out of the city and into a quiet little part of Konoha with lots of old people, parks and bakeries. I never pictured him for a quiet-suburbs kind of guy, but in a way it's so very Sasuke of him to like that kind of environment. Naruto and I are hardcore city dwellers but since Ino says that it's good for my unborn baby to be around cleaner air, Naruto and I like to go visit him in his little OCD-neat villa on our down time.

As far as I know, Sasuke keeps his head down and most people in the area don't even know he's there. Apparently, all he ever does is visit the training grounds and libraries while spending the rest of his days annotating the ancient Uchiha scrolls. Yawn.

He never even brings any girls home! Obviously, Sasuke-kun still has a variety of girls he can choose to bed, but I have never seen him with any of them_, just_ like when we were kids. He can't even say they're a distraction from his 'goals' anymore! (In my opinion, either Orochimaru sexually fucked him up, he was born asexual, or he's the only one beautiful enough for himself, take a pick.)

Whatever. Sasuke is Sasuke and Naruto and I have accepted the fact that Sasuke may die a child-less virgin.

(_Note: R.I.P. The Hottest Clan in Konoha. The women of Konoha, including myself, will forever mourn your beautiful passing.)_

Still, every couple months or so, I have taken it upon myself to question him on sex and relationships during our monthly, 'Family Dinner Nights.' Normally, Sasuke just rolls his eyes, re-fills my sake (now tea) cup and says he isn't interested in that stuff at this point in his life. In retaliation, Naruto often threatens that he's going to sneak into his house one day after Sasuke's done masturbating and ship his sperm off to surrogate mothers so he could finally have little Uchiha-nephews to spoil. _(Note: Yeah, I know it's sounds creepy but eventually I got used to shifting through the nonsense and finding the actual meaning of Naruto's words.) _

But **now**, I _know _something's up!

Okay, so, last week when I asked him about relationships, his reaction was _different _from normal_. _This time, he was really _really _quiet for a couple of minutes as he poured out drinks. Then, out of nowhere, he whispers, 'Alright,' all soberly, as if he's actually going to try to start a relationship.

Is he lying? Has he met someone who's caught his extremely picky eye? Has he given up hope and now turning to prostitutes? (Okay, scratch that last one, if he was that desperate he'd just fuck a fangirl.)

But something is _definitely_ up!

And it's about time too; he may only be twenty-four but ninjas get married early and his selection's running thin! Practically anyone who's anyone is already in a faithful relationship and some of them already have kids. Like Shikamaru and Temari? They've already got _two_ of these adorable, brown-haired angel babies running around!

_(Note: When I was baby-sitting their kids (those two had to go to Suna for some political thing) I might have obsessively stroked their cheeks when they were asleep and I may have bitten them once or nine times. But that's okay, because I'm a medic ninja! (Although I think Gaara knows and disapproves because he keeps eyeing me weirdly every time he visits. (But then again it's Gaara and he eyes everyone weirdly)))_

Anyway, aside from babies made of silk, I'm really tempted to just drop in for a surprise visit to see if Sasuke has a mystery lover, but I'm tentative because he has _major_ privacy issues.

_(Note: One day I was peeping on him in the public bath-house (calm down, I was thirteen!) and I accidently stepped on a stick. I thought he didn't notice but next thing I know there's this huge fireball ripping through like eight rooms and an angry Uchiha complaining to the manger about 'enhancing security measures.'(And you know what's really sad, I was so obsessed with him, I STILL peeped on him after that.))_

BUT, I am a hormonal, pregnant, horny and bored woman (Naruto's off on a two week long mission with his students) so nobody can blame me for anything I do, right?

And if he does I can just start crying and pretend I was looking for someone to talk to!

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura Haruno-Uzumaki_


	2. The Look

**His Someone Special**

**A/N: **As expected, this story isn't terribly popular :P but I really love writing and planning it out (during classes no less...) So I hope the few followers I have, do enjoy what I have to offer:) Also, this chapter's a little short but I wanted to end it off at the appropriate scene. The subsequent chapters will probably be longer like the first. Please enjoy and review with your constructive criticism.

* * *

I sighed and filled Sakura's teacup, repeating the same words I've been saying to her for well over a year now. "No, Sakura, I'm not dating anyone, I'm not interested in anyone and I have never, nor will I ever have a one night stand. And I promise you, that when I do find someone I like, _you _will be the first person I'll confide in. Etcetera, etcetera..."

"What about me!?"

"Yes, you too, dobe."

"If you say so Sasuke-kun... But, I don't know... We're just concerned for you, that's all! It's not healthy for you to be so... alone like this."

"I know Sakura, but I'm used to it."

"That still doesn't make it healthy! Think about everything you're missing out on."

"Yeah Sasuke! Pussy is so much more satisfying than your hand!"

"NARUTOOOO!"

"Usuratonkachi..."

"What? It's true!" whimpered the blonde, massaging the part of his head that Sakura had so expertly pounded. "Could you have lived your whole life without the 'D'?"

I covered my eyes as Sakura cracked her knuckles before another resounding smack echoed throughout the room, spilling the alcohol and tea out of their respective glasses.

I let those two fight for a little while longer, holding back a smirk at their antics. I used the break in our conversation to go fetch another sake bottle and a cleaning rag from the kitchen.

Then I heard Naruto whisper, "Maybe Sasuke hasn't been with anybody, because he can't get it up!" followed by a shrill, "EEEHHH?" and the sound of Naruto yelping loudly. But this time I was prepared, I gripped the alcohol and the teakettle tight as my calendar shook out of place.

"SAKURA-CHAN, IF YOU PUNCH MY BALLS THAT HARD, WE WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE ANY MORE CHILDREN!"

"...Fine. Then I'll punch your gut instead!"

I just had to laugh. Man, those two were literally made for each other.

That poor Hyuuga girl didn't stand a chance.

Retrieving some ice I was sure Naruto needed, I walked back into the living room where Naruto was nuzzling Sakura's neck to get her to speak to him again. I covered my mouth with my hand to make sure nobody would see my small smirk. No wonder Kakashi was always giggling at us when we were genin. If we were half this bad as kids, it's a wonder he hadn't chocked himself to death from laughing.

Finally, Sakura cleared her throat and broke the silence. "Anyway Sasuke-kun," she said with her serious doctor voice, "In all seriousness, you _really _need to find someone." Naruto nodded in agreement, perking up a bit as Sakura finally turned into his insistent nuzzling.

I felt the words form automatically in my mind; a million and one excuses as to why I hadn't found anyone yet...

But for some reason today, they all seemed hollow, unconvincing, and unbelievable...

(Even more than usual.)

I sighed and looked up.

Sakura was busy sipping on her tea, her eyebrows pulled close together as she glared at me worriedly from behind the cup's rim but she wasn't who interested me; it was Naruto. More specifically, it was the _look _in Naruto's blue eyes. Filled with love, excitement, hope, lust and pure adoration, it moved gently over her hair, her face, her rounded stomach in a silent, touch-less gesture that was more intimate than anything I'd ever seen.

I didn't even notice I was smiling.

Shaking myself out of reverie, I said nothing as I wiped the table top and re-filled all of the cups. All of my articulate, witty sentences had flown out of my mind and even if they hadn't, I couldn't trust my voice to speak at the moment. Sakura's emerald eyes roved over my face in obvious concern as she awaited my response. I would have normally said something by now.

"Alright," I mumbled finally, raking a hand through my hair. "It wouldn't kill me to try, I guess."

Both of their faces broke out into radiant smiles and I was tempted to shield my eyes from the brilliance. I settled for blinking a couple times instead. When I opened them, however, I realized that was a bad idea. Sakura and Naruto had moved around the table to come assault me (alright, _fine _it was a 'hug') and I was subjected to their blinding teeth up in close range.

"Finally, Sasuke-kun! I'm so proud of you!"

"ALRIGHT SASUKE! I CAN'T WAIT TO TEASE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

And the night drew on in its usual, endearingly obnoxious fashion.


	3. Options

**His Someone Special**

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I am back from the grave with a ridiculously late update to this fic. I am so sorry about my absence. I've had a lot to do this year - family issues, health issues, issues with marks, I'm sure you guys know what I mean. Anyway, I'm back home to ff-land:) I hope you forgive me and continue following/reviewing this fic.

As for the actual content of this upload, we delve into Sasuke's thought's a little bit more - mainly his homosexuality. And he's got a long way to go too before he finally gets together with someone. Don't worry, Sasuke, it'll be all the sweeter when you do.

* * *

Eventually, however, Naruto and Sakura retired to their home in the city and I to my bedroom.

I undressed slowly. Meticulously folding my clothes and placing them in their respective places, I allowed myself to focus only on the task at hand and nothing else. However, there's only so much time you can spend folding a shirt to absolute perfection before you just start messing it up, even as an Uchiha.

I lied down, on my side, facing the sliding screen doors and willed myself to sleep.

Evidently, I wasn't willing hard enough.

I flipped onto my back and scowled at the ceiling, frustrated with myself. I threw my hands over my eyes and pressed down as hard as I could. It's not such a big deal that I couldn't go to sleep (Sakura had all but officially diagnosed me as insomniatic) but I was going to go mad if I kept following my current train of thought.

I couldn't get Naruto's look out of my mind. Ever since I saw those soft blue eyes and the gentleness behind them, there's been this foreign _thing_: thisraging need taking over my thoughts that I've never felt before. For some reason, my mind had decided that _I _wanted to look at and _be_ looked at with that gaze (but not _his _in particular - that's just disturbing ), badly enough that I could actually feel my head start to pound with emotion because I didn't have anyone to satisfy that desire.

It's been a while since I've felt this mortified with my own thoughts.

Although there wasn't anyone around to judge me for it, I, Sasuke Uchiha _refuse _to grovel like this because I didn't have someone to make googly eyes with. I tried to wait it out but after an hour I could still feel my skin crawl with shame and that same damn _feeling._

I snapped out of bed and stormed off to the kitchen. I pushed down two sleeping pills with a glass of icy water and returned to bed. Soon after, I could feel the drugs seep into my subconscious coaxing me to submit to the calmness it brought.

But when was _I _ever submissive?

Eventually the chemicals gave up and I was once again left with my own thoughts and a new uncomfortable sensation in my gut.

I wondered if maybe Sakura was right.

Maybe it was time I got together with someone and settle down. I mean, I wasn't getting any younger and the damned clan wasn't going to revive itself.

But then why did that sound so... _ridiculous? _

As I suddenly tried picturing myself with a homely-looking brunette raising a black-haired mini-me in the old Uchiha estate, I ended up having to stifle a snort.

Yeah. _Extremely _ridiculous.

I turned over to lie on my back and stare at the ceiling as if I could figure what exact part of that mental image was so ridiculous, in the paint design.

Well, there were a lot of things weird about that scene that were undesirable, once I got down to it.

Having a girlfriend meant having to interact with a girl who wasn't like my make-shift sister on a regular basis (along with her parents and siblings too). She would repeatedly try to grope me, and would expect me to reciprocate. I would have to have sex with her on multiple occasions for her to conceive and then spend my subsequent years doing the exact same thing - but without the purpose of procreating more Uchihas.

Ew.

That's almost as disturbing as being with the dobe.

At least the dobe's become eye candy these days.

I felt my eyebrows shoot up to my hairline and my hand involuntarily raise itself to cover my mouth as soon as I had completed my thought.

Had I just... _sexually objectified _Naruto?!

I lowered my hand to my chest and sighed deeply.

I knew I wasn't interested in Naruto, so what the hell was that?

I conjured up a few memories of Naruto doing an assortment of activities and played them over again. As expected, I experienced no heart-felt tugs, or over-whelming urges to be near him or anything like that. It was just Naruto being Naruto.

And Naruto's body just happened to be attractive.

I know I should be more disturbed by that realization, but in all honesty, that was definitely not the first time I had ever thought Naruto was attractive.

A little on the stouter side, but I could appreciate my best friend's superb muscle definition.

However, I felt my nose scrunch up in distaste the more I thought about it. Naruto was _married_ for God's sake.

My face contorted even more as I remembered that Naruto was _really _too short for my liking - he reached my nose on a good day - and far too boisterous. Not to mention how he was always moving and flailing about like a useless fish or something. How Sakura could stand living with him, I have no idea.

I paused for a moment and thought.

As she had aged, Sakura's movements had become more precise and clean, - a huge contrast to her husband in fact.

I like the way Sakura moves a lot more but it's still too rigid, robotic.

Not to mention how her soft, small figure and perky breasts did absolutely nothing for me.

(Naruto frequently laments how much he's going to miss Sakura's enormous pregnancy breasts after she delivers their child, but I for one have no idea why the decreasing size of the bags of fat upon her chest was a cause for despair especially when their only actual purpose was to provide milk for their offspring. Naruto had spouted some 'Icha Icha' inspired bull shit about them and how attractive it apparently was to watch them bounce as she ran or something, but it made no sense at all to me. In fact, if I was a female ninja, I would probably do everything in my power to reduce their size to maximize aero-dynamic efficiency.)

Realizing that the option of sleep was no longer an option at this point, I decided to go through the large list of people I had every met and mentally catalogue who I might actually consider attractive or pursuable.

Although the number was daunting at first, as soon as I eliminated people with boobs and dead people, the number was actually depressingly small.

Then there was the matter of availability.

Even though I know for a fact that Naruto and Sakura would be all too happy if I approached them one day and said that I wanted to fuck them in a three-way, I feel uncomfortable with the idea of having to share my lover.

Most everyone from the original Rookie 9, was already hitched. Shikamaru with Gaara's sister, obviously (I could smell their UST* all the way from Orochimaru's lab) and Naruto with Sakura. I saw Shiho or whatever with that Hyuuga girl too many for them to be 'j-just friends' like she said they were.

Kiba was more animal than human so I didn't even bother including him.

Then there was Lee and his team. Well, what's left of it. Neji was killed in the War and Tenten never really got over that. Ino tells me that she's dating another Hyuuga. Lee himself was in Suna too often for me to even remember if he was in a relationship.

* * *

*UST = Unresolved Sexual Tension


	4. New Options

**His Special Someone**

**A/N:** New chapter for my ever-forgiving readers. It's rather short I'll admit, but it leads up rather nicely (if I do say so myself) to the real plot. In the meanwhile, enjoy some more desperate, lonely, poor, confused Sasuke. I find him rather endearing this way actually - at least he's not breaking Team 7's heart like in the actual manga. I actually haven't followed it recently...

Please review with your comments, compliments or constructive criticism :)

* * *

By the time dawn broke over the horizon, I had a list comprised of exactly zero people who I found attractive. Sure, there were other's like Naruto - nice bodies to look at it but nobody even vaguely interested me let alone attracted me enough that I would go out of my way to court them.

They were all just masturbation fodder if anything at all - and to be honest, if I needed it, I was _far_ more good looking than any of them anyway.

I let my eyelids droop close from mental exhaustion as my mind reviewed everyone one last time, drawing blanks again.

I clenched my fingers in my hair and groaned.

Who would have thought, that after everything I've been through - all the people I've killed, the things I've survived, the sentence I've surved that I was going to die alone not because everyone hated me or because I dies young. No I would die alone because I just couldn't _find _anyone who I could love.

Ridiculous.

But what am I supposed to do?

Deliriously, I began to wonder what my family would have said if I had asked them for help on the matter.

Mother would probably sigh, shake her head and push my bangs back fondly like when I used to come running to her with one of my inconsequential problems when I was five years old. "You shouldn't care so much about criterion, Sasuke," she would say, with a faraway look in her eyes and a soft smile. "When you fall in love, you'll fall in love. For now, all you need to do is put yourself out there, see what happens and I'm sure with your handsome looks, you'll catch _someone _who tickles your fancy."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms behind my head. Father would probably sigh and drink some tea to stall his response. He was never all that great with bonding with me as a son. "You are an Uchiha" he would say slowly, as if I had somehow magically forgotten it "And Uchihas are never rejected - simply approach whomever you could lead the most successful life with and insist that they be yours. Also, flowers. Flowers help." Then the old man would blush, look at his wife for half a second and say, "You know what? Why are you even worrying about this? Only when you are the strongest and most powerful ninja should you worry about 'settling down,' Sasuke! Go train! Now!"all the while trying to cover his red face.

I scoffed at the thought but couldn't help a small smile come over me.

I wonder what Itachi would have said.

I could picture him perfectly in my mind's eye, even without the Sharingan. Long, pale legs stretched out in front of him as he sat down on the porch for a much deserved break - a box of dango by his side and another row of them caught between his teeth.. He would raise his eyebrow at me as I stuttered out my situation but he wouldn't judge. He'd chew, thoughtfully - not embarrassed like father, he would honestly be thinking - maybe tilt his head to the side and say, "Well, Sasuke, the problem isn't 'I can't find anyone I like!' it's '_Why, _can't I find anyone I like?' Is something holding you back? Are you already in love with someone else? Are you afraid of commitment?"

I would shake my head no and he would smile, 'If that's the case, Sasuke, then maybe you're just not looking for love in the right places, hm? Although a popular option since we spend so much time together, laughing, joking and trusting one another, you don't _need _to be in a relationship with one of your teammates, extended teammates, or even other ninjas you know.'

He would pull me towards him, gently by the waist and throw his arm around my shoulder so I could press close into the warmth of his body, the sweetness of his shampoo would fill my senses. "You've had a rough past, Sasuke," he'd whisper into my hair, low voice resonating in his chest. I used to love to rest my head against his heart and _feel _his perfect voice. 'Maybe it's time for you to make a new start - be with someone who knows you as something other than 'The Last Uchiha.' Someone who can grow to simply love you for you. As Sasuke. My darling brother, Sasuke.'

He'd probably force-feed me a dango too.

I snapped out of my reverie with an enormous smile on my face.

I fell asleep moments later.


End file.
